moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Catil Whitefang
Catil Elise Whitefang (nee White), also known as The Ironheart, is a peasant woman from Gilneas currently serving as a Major for The Blades of Greymane. Born to a lower class family in Gilneas city, she has since risen from her set state and works as a liberator for her country. She currently resides in Halfhill with her partner Vamperious Winterfang and adoptive daughter Eden. In human form, Cat is a stocky woman of average height with medium length auburn hair and brown eyes. Her skin is a copper colour from far too many hours out in the sun, and marred with an array of scars. In Worgen form, the woman is tall and muscular, covered in black fur with blue markings across her face and paws. She is known for being outspoken, though fiercely loyal to the causes she pledges herself too. Early Life Catil was born the only child to Alice and Braxton White – a seamstress and harvest witch by trade. Up until the fall of the wall, she lived with her family in Gilneas City’s industrial quater; her mother owing a tiny shop below their home while her father travelled great distances each day to work in the fields. While not holding any titles or significant income, the family was not so poor that they starved or were unable to afford small comforts, and Catil lived and grew in relative comfort. Around the age of five Catil met Belvet Maxwell, a lord's son who owned a small plot of land on the outskirts of Gilneas. Despite their obvious class differences the two became fast friends, and their friendship was approved on the basis that their differences would help gain perspective on each other and of what could be expected when they were older. However, this agreement would do little more than get the children in trouble far more times than both their parents could count. They were often spotted exploring the city, running through the countryside and, when they were old enough, trying to scale to the top of the Wall when no one was looking. When the two became of age, their friendship became strained given Belvet's responsibilties to Catil's. Being the only son, he was expected to inherit his father's land and further his line. He began to train in the arcane arts, mastering the art of a magi. She, on the other hand, was expected to pick up a trade and make enough to support herself until such time as she could marry. Often this would cause the two to fight, seeing as Belvet did not think Cat fully understood his duties and she refused to go from his equal in youth to his subordonate in adulthood. One of the last fights they had before the fall of the wall was where he offered for her to work on his land; a job that the woman flatly refused. Harvest Witching/The Fall A harvest witch was one of the last professions Catil ever expected herself to enter. Despite it being her father's work, he generally tended to animals - things that Cat had developed a fear of as a child. When she was small, the girl had been bitten in the arm by a Gilnean mastiff, and since held a small dose of terror for any animal. She was certainly no seamstress, however; and it caused her mother a lot of grief that the girl would not at least try to act like a lady. Her path to becoming a witch - and later a feral druid - would be through Belvet. His teasing of her fear caused her to enter the path out of spite and a want to prove his constant taunting wrong. Cat entered into the trade and was utterly hopeless at anything that came to mending or growth. Where her peers excelled, she strayed behind - often a growing fustration for the girl, as she would not accept any other profession. What she did have a talent in was feral; something that she grew a healthy interest in, despite her fear. She especially took an interest in bears and bear shifting, and that alone would become important after Gilneas' fall. While she could and is still able to grow and maintain plants, the skill she has in it is nothing compared to what she can do when in her bear form. Her profession was a stoke of luck the day the city fell. Whereas Belvet had been trying to escape out to the countryside to find his parents, Catil and her group had been evacuted into the city. This brought them into direct contact with each other during the evacuation and the subsiquent (~more coming soon~) Category:Worgen Category:Characters